johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
USF2 The Fighters (Part 3)
This is the final Part of the fighters, this will cover the evil Ansatsuken fighters. Here is the Key. Akuma Trained alongside his brother: Gouken. Akuma was also taught the dark arts of Ansatsuken which has made him murder his master. But by learning these dark arts, he has succumbed to the dark powers called the "Satsui No Hadou", he also murders his brother Gouken and then flees to learn more about the power. All he desires is a fight to the death with the other who can also feel the Satsui No Hadou. Abilities Akuma (being the boss character in this game) is the fastest in the game. He also has very devastating special moves that most definitely makes him a force in the fighting arena, you can easily use his Tornado Kick and Dragon punch as a milti hit juggle, he can also teleport which can be followed up with any attack. His Super Combo; The Raging Demon is risky, but once it connects it'll be a very devastating super combo. Limitations As with Ryu and Ken, it is difficult to point out Akuma's weakness, however (like Ryu and Ken) you can take advantage of his special moves if they're block or miss altogether. He's especially vulnerable when he does his teleport especially if you know where exactly he is heading to. When he does his air fireball, he can be countered by either a dragon punch a Somersault Kick or any other kind of anti-air special move. Evil Ryu The version of Ryu that gave into the Satsui No Hadou. He now seeks the ultimate challenge: a fight to the death with Akuma. Abilities Evil Ryu has a blend of styles from his good side and Akuma, he can do his special moves just like Akuma can, he can also move quite fast. He can also teleport (just like Akuma) which will allow him to throw off his opponent and counterattack. Limitations Like Akuma in some ways, Evil Ryu can be vulnerable when he teleports (especially if you know where he is headed to) and as always with these Ansatsuken fighters, it's difficult to pinpoint his weakness, but he is vulnerable after performing a special moves that doesn't connect. Violent Ken A new, evil version of Ken. Though, he has debuted in SNK VS. Capcom: SVC Chaos, the game follows his roots from Street Fighter 2 The Animated Movie where he is under the influence of M.Bison's Psycho powers (forcing Ryu to fight his friend and partner). Abilities Violent Ken is almost the same as his good side, he's got a good assmortment of punching and kicking special moves. Limitations Violent Ken also shares some of Ken's weaknesses as well, his Kicking special moves are quite slow and can be easily blocked or dodged and then counterattacked. Shin Akuma There is a way to fight as a more advanced version of Akuma (Shin Akuma). Just follow the sequence below. #Select Ryu, then highlight his 1st color pallette, then cancel. #Select Ken, then highlight his 9th color pallette, then cancel. #Select Sagat, then highlight his 8th color pallette, than cancel. #Select M.Bison, then highlight his 7th color pallette, then cancel. #Go to the Random Character select (next to Bison) and select it by simultanaeously pressing the L and R buttons. Shin Akuma is a more powerful version of Akuma (he has the same moves as Akuma) and he can do more damage (his searing fireball can drain half his opponent's health) but there's a tradeoff, he also takes more damage from opponents' attacks.